Computers today are used in many different environments. Not only are computers common at home, computers are becoming more mainstream in moving devices, such as cars and other moving devices. Computing systems, however, are typically designed for use while stationary. Using these computing systems while a device is in motion can be difficult and even dangerously distracting.